Piranha 3DD
| language = English | budget = $5,000,000 | gross = | preceded_by = Piranha 3D | followed_by = | website = | amg_id = | imdb_id = |rating = 3.7|tagline = Double the action. Double the terror. Double the D's.|imagecat = Piranha 3DD}} Piranha 3DD is the sequel to Piranha 3D. It was directed by John Gulager and is a horror-comedy film released on 11th May 2012. Plot A year after the attack on Lake Victoria by prehistoric piranhas, an eradication campaign has left the lake uninhabitable, and the town itself has been largely abandoned as a result of the drying-up of the Lake. Meanwhile at Cross Lake two farmers search the waters to recover the body of a dead cow. Piranha eggs that have been laid inside the cow hatch, and the farmers are killed by the swarm, but before they both die, one farmer pops out of the water, takes a piranha, eats it, and then spits it up before sinking back into the water. Maddy, a marine biology student, returns home for the summer to the water park she co-owns. She finds to her horror that the other co-owner, her step-father Chet, plans to add an adult-themed section to the water park with "water-certified strippers", and re-open it as "Big Wet". At a party at the water park that night, Maddy encounters several old acquaintances, including her policeman ex-boyfriend Kyle Knight, (who she later has sex with) and Barry who has secretly had a crush on her since grade school. She also runs into two of her close friends, Ashley and Shelby. Shelby and her boyfriend Josh go skinny-dipping in the lake, where a piranha makes its way inside her vagina. Meanwhile, Ashley and her boyfriend Travis begin to have sex in their van, but Ashley accidentally trips the handbrake with her foot, causing the van to roll into the lake, where Travis is devoured while Ashley is on the roof of the van, calling for help but no one can hear her. The next day, Maddy is consoling Shelby about their missing friends. While sitting on a jetty, they are both attacked by the swarm of piranhas. They manage to kill one, and Maddy, Kyle and Barry bring it to Mr. Goodman to examine. He informs them that the piranhas may be moving via sewage pipes and underground rivers between lakes, attracted by chemicals involved in swimming pool cleansers that match their spawning routes. However, the wider world wouldn't listen to him, based upon his theory that the fish would evolve to become terrain-viable. The trio return to the lake, where they establish that the piranhas cannot make their way into the outflow pipes connecting the lake and the water park. While Shelby and Josh are having sex, the piranha in Shelby's vagina bites Josh's penis, forcing him to chop the organ off with a knife. Both are hospitalized, but survive. Kyle is revealed to be corrupt and taking pay-offs from Chet, who is secretly pumping water from an underground river into the water park. Chet orders Kyle to keep Maddy from finding out the secret. "Big Wet" opens the next day. Among the first guests are Deputy Fallon, who survived his previous ordeal with the piranhas but lost his legs, and former cameraman Andrew Cunningham (Paul Scheer). While the duo attempts to overcome their fear of the water after they were attacked a year ago, David Hasselhoff also makes an appearance as a celebrity lifeguard. Discovering the connection between the park and the underground river, Maddy attempts to shut the water park down, but is stopped by Chet and Kyle. The piranhas make their way to the area and attack, killing many of the lifeguards and water park-goers. Fallon attaches a shotgun prosthesis to his legs in order to save the visitors, while Hasselhoff, after rescuing a small boy named David, becomes pleased that he has finally become a real lifeguard. In the chaos, Chet refuses to help any survivors, cowardly refuses to help a young girl whose mother has been eaten and killed, and soon kills the girl with his truck without showing any remorse. Chet is decapitated by a hanging cable when he is about to drive away and escape, thus ending his villainy once and for all. Maddy instructs Barry to begin draining the pools; however Maddy, who is rescuing people from the water, becomes caught in the suction and dragged down to the bottom of the pool. After Kyle refuses to save her because of his shock of piranhas, Barry, despite being unable to swim, leaps down and brings her to the surface, whereupon Maddy is revived. She and Barry then kiss. Another employee, Big Dave, pours pure chlorine into the pipes, followed by a lit joint. The resulting explosion kills most of the piranhas, while Kyle is killed by a falling trident. The celebrations are cut short however, when Maddy takes a phone call from a horrified Mr. Goodman, who informs them that the piranhas are evolving and are now able to move on land, to which Maddy informs him that she knows. The film ends as one such piranha emerges from the pool and decapitates David (the small child which Hasselhoff saved earlier), to which Hasselhoff comments, "Little ginger moron" while the survived visitors pick up their phones and take a picture of the dead body of David. In a post-credits scene, Hasselhoff is running on a beach holding a trident, which is an advertisement for a film titled Fish Hunter. List of deaths Cast * Danielle Panabaker as Maddy * Matt Bush as Barry * David Koechner as Chet * Chris Zylka as Kyle * Katrina Bowden as Shelby * Gary Busey as Clayton * Christopher Lloyd as Carl Goodman * David Hasselhoff as Himself * Ving Rhames as Deputy Fallon * Adrian Martinez as Big Dave * Paul Scheer as Andrew * Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh * Meagan Tandy as Ashley * Paul James Jordan as Travis Release The film was scheduled to be released on November 23, 2011, but a several month delay in the commencement of filming meant the November deadline could not be met. A month prior to the scheduled November release, the date was pushed back to an unspecified 2012 date. On March 3, 2012, it was announced that the film would be released simultaneously to theaters and through VOD services. On March 14, it was announced that the film would be released on June 1, 2012 in the United States. The movie was released on May 11, 2012 in the UK. In the United States, it received only a limited release, being shown in only 75 theaters. Box Office The film made very small impact on its debut weekend of release in the UK; its box receipts for the opening weekend were just £242,889, placing it at number 8. Lower-budget films that were not new releases such as Salmon Fishing in the Yemen reached #7, one place above Piranha 3DD. By the end of its limited run, it had garnered a total UK box office of $688,269. The film did not gross well in North America either; it grossed a mere $376,512 in its 3-week run. In total, Piranha 3DD did significantly better internationally, accumulating 95% of its $8,493,728 gross overseas and narrowly scraping a profit. Home Media The film was released on September 4, 2012 in a 3D Blu-ray "combo pack", Blu-ray, and DVD with all three editions containing digital copies in the US. In the UK it was released on September 3, 2012 on DVD and Blu-ray 3D (with a 2D Blu-ray version included). The film was distributed earlier to rent via Redbox. The DVD is known as Piranha DD. Gallery External links * * * * Category:2012 films Category:Films of the 2010s Category:Monster films Category:Animals and nature films Category:Piranha films Category:3-D films